Pom Pom Hat
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: It was the most adorable hat he's ever seen in his whole entire life. Valentine's Day One-shot of the lovely Ike/Link.


"Pom-Pom Hat"

By animefan752

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> It was the most adorable hat he's ever seen in his whole entire life.

**Warning:** No doubt will there be _yaoi_ in here, otherwise known as the intimacy or relationship between two males. This is also my lame attempt at fluff here, since after all, I don't excel in writing such.

**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Nintendo company, respectively.

**Notice:** Alright, I must admit, this fanfic truly was inspired by the great _HokageAkamaru_, who's a fellow fanfic-writer. I sincerely admire her enchanting work and I direly hope she doesn't assume I'm stealing her own sole idea about Ike and Link brought together by Valentine's Day. I absolutely respect her and would never have the desire to plagiarize! I mean, sure, this may run on a similar plot line, but this is the day _after_ the fated Valentine's Day. And perhaps the only pairing the two fanfics have in common is Ike/Link—of course. Also, the personality of each character differs slightly, if not entirely. So, let me be blunt, everyone, _HokageAkamaru_, I love your work and I wish you'd all free me of your suspicion and disbelief as I have incorporated some of HokageAkamaru's ideas into my own creation. Thank you very much!

**Side Note:** I think it's impossibly depressing how it hasn't begun snowing here until the _end_ of January. It's unbelievable! It's simply uncalled for! Especially when I live in a place _known terribly_ for snow. Ah, the fact that the powdery paradise fails to lift my spirits makes me—_furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!_—or really, beyond sad and hopelessly miserable. I mean, the snow absolutely _refuses_ to stay in contact with the ground! One night, the floors of the earth are blanketed in snow, but the next day, it's all gone! _What is that?_ It looks more like late autumn here rather than winter, which usually lasts until late March! And, as of today, there's barely any snow. It's very, very, _very_ unfortunate.

**Another Side Note:** I take pride in my French class—regardless of how often I want to give up the class out of stress,—and so, with much respect to HokageAkamaru, I also want to include endearing French phrases into this fanfic. That way, every written segment wouldn't have to use one of those long-line-cut-things, but instead, a romantic phrase in French. Don't worry; I have no intention to disgrace the great HokageAkamaru. I have different phrases that are hopefully just as lovely.

**A/N:** To more important matters, you should know that the perspective constantly changes between the many characters. Hint, hint—the first written section's in Ike's point of view, even if I didn't necessarily specify him by making it vague and not providing his name. Although, that secrecy was kind of the point. I wanted you guys to have the chance to discover the perspectives on your own. I figured it would be cooler that way. Ah, well, whatever! At least you're aware of it now. :)

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to whoever has someone to share the lovey-dovey day with! I myself, animefan752, will be alone, sadly. I don't really have a special someone. Perhaps I'm too young anyway. Let's change the subject!

Enjoy, my beloved readers! Indulge on your fancy little chocolates as you read fervently. Love is in the air!

* * *

><p>Flurries and flurries and flurries of white crystalline specks were dwindling to the floors of the earth. The wondrous little flakes of snow drifted to the ground on occasion, sparkling, but disappearing as they melted upon contact. These tiny specks of wonder were absolutely fitting at the moment, since this lovely month of hearty February was coated beneath the white blanket of powdery goodness. Everywhere, what would be seen is clear and fair, consisting of the milky white snow.<p>

This fluffy, enlightening substance, however, did not only reside amongst the pallid sky or the earth's frosted surface, but in one particular man's beating heart. Although, really, forget his heart and the buoyant emotion it felt. This light fluttering existed in every single part of his body! His heart pounded wildly as he thought over his direly current matters, his cheeks flushed at every tiny glance of the being all of his matters were tied to, and his skin tingled at just the littlest touch, poke, and even just a nudge.

Matters being that of his beloved.

Now, naturally, if you were fretting, it wouldn't be because of the one you love, now, would it? No one should teeter uncomfortably as if uncertain beside the one they hold precious to them. Rather, they should be most excited and intimate, as in, to kiss like partners and not to hug kindly like companions, to look into the other's eyes and not stare mindlessly at your own shoes.

But as that may be, that was not the case. The only reason for the man's awkwardness and extremely conscious actions was because that day, ― today, ― was _the day_.

The day of their first date.

This fact engulfed and dominated everything that went on within and about the young man. He figured that if he were to spend his first date with the one he loved most dearly, it must be the best, most _perfect_, date in the whole entire world. But there was an exception, an oppression, something holding him back and ailing him with skepticism. This one issue, his only problem, was that this was his first, ― first, as in the first ever, ― date. _Ever_. He had no experience, nor any known ideas, in the past or _at all_, on how he should progress with this prolonged date of theirs.

He feared that with any wrong move, their relationship would die and wilt in less than a second. The idea of it all was horrifying, absolutely dreadful! He couldn't let his first date, let alone his first _love_, go. But how does he prevent that? What does he do?

So might it have been, he guesses, that perhaps the fated day of their first date must be precise, ― but lenient, ― and loving, ― but carefree. He was befuddled, confused entirely. What does he do? What was the objective of the plan he has yet to create?

The result of his unprepared thoughts: _a jumbled up mess of utter hesitancy and lack of judgment._

What he knows for certain was that the two of them were spending the entire day together, to bond and enjoy themselves. He also knew for sure that they had previously planned to meet at the doorstep of Smash Mansion at precisely 10 o'clock in the morning, so that they'd have the unmistakable chance to accompany one another through lunch and dinner, along with the go-betweens to spare. Sounded like fun. And, ahead of time, the two of them _did_ make absolute certain that neither was required to attend any matches or tournaments, so that meant no interferences. Just them. Together.

But that didn't seem to help calm him or his racing heart.

"**Vous ****Ê****tes Mon Amour"**

"How exciting!" She boisterously exclaimed with a cheeky grin glued onto her rosy pink face, her curled blonde locks bouncing along with her own wavering and giggling. "I cannot wait! Oh, I'm so happy for you that I might just be jealous!"

"Yeah, if I were interested in him, I would be jealous too!" A chipper redhead burst into the conversation, even brazenly. An adorable smile instantly graced his lips as those bold words were received.

"Surely, neither of you are serious, are you?" Another blonde woman breathed incredulously, raising one sassy eyebrow at the both of them. Then, ignoring the exuberant Princess and the cheerful redhead with their distressed cries of protests, the slim blonde turned back to the sheepish one. "But I'm excited for you as well. To spend the whole day together is something I'd definitely look forward to with a boyfriend."

"Thanks," They smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Now then, I'm sure you're aware that you _must_ tell us what happens afterwards, right?" The only brunette of the women recalled in her most delicate yet expectant voice, her enthusiasm expressed through her words and not her actions. "You're not the only one who cares. I care too."

"Of course, Princess Zelda, I know."

"And me! You mustn't forget about me!" The curly blonde hopped and happily chirped.

"Or me! I'm a valuable friend, aren't I?" In boisterous enthusiasm, the only other male gestured to them excitedly with his arms flailing about him.

"Yes, I know, Princess Peach." They giggled as they avoided the redhead's wild arms. "And you as well, Roy, don't fret."

"Um, not to interrupt you or anything, but, _hello_?" The other blonde spoke up with a grin, her slender arms crossed over her busty chest.

"Okay, okay! I got you, Samus, don't worry." They laughed heartily. "You all care about me. And I love you all for that, but, I honestly don't think it's necessary for all of you to crowd around like it's the latest gossip or anything like that."

"But it's your first date!" Peach piped up with her pompous arms thrown out around her. "That's something!"

"Definitely!" Roy immediately exclaimed, that look of bliss masking his youthful face. "You _should_ look forward to it!"

"I agree." Samus chuckled.

"Hey now, _I'm_ the one who rules over the land we live in, so I _ought_ to care." The dainty Princess Zelda said, her gloved hands carefully wrapping themselves over their trembling hands. "Wouldn't you agree, Link dearest?"

He sighed. And he smiled.

"I guess so."

"**You Are My Love"**

"I remember _my_ first date."

"Yeah, I've heard."

"It wasn't as loving as I'd have hoped, but, that's to be expected with an obnoxious date, huh." The male shrugged with a meek purse of his lips. "Throughout the entire date they were jabbering on and on, ― without stopping! And not once, was I even given a chance to open my mouth. It was an absolutely horrid experience."

"Well, that's less encouraging." He simply replied, with his brilliantly navy blue eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty. "Thanks."

Realizing that he's just darkened the already frightened mood of his friend, he jumped at his untactful remark and said, "But there's no way that will happen to you! I'm sure neither you nor your date intend on making bad first impressions, especially on this precious first date."

"Hey, don't either of you forget that I'm here!" The brunet of the group suddenly boasted, his eagerness radiant. "Since, you know, 'cause I have things to say to you too."

"Okay then, Pit. Shoot."

"Yeah." Devoted to this topic, the chocolate-haired angel smirked as he continued with a spirited gesture of his hand. "I just wanted to tell you congratulations and good luck. You know, for your first date and all. I think you'd score big points since you're having a date just after Valentine's Day, which of course, brought you two together in the first place. They'd probably think it is super romantic."

"You're sure?"

Pit's satisfied grin only widened. "Of course."

"Hey, I've just remembered to ask." The other male spoke up in that polite yet pretentious voice once again. "Do you have any set plans for today? It's important to have something exciting known to occur ahead of time, otherwise that would be quite the...uneventful date."

Pit turned his brown head to face the Prince in mild interest of his opinion, but in intense curiosity of the reason to his idea.

"No, Marth, I don't." He sucked in a large breath and allowed the air to escape through his nose in an uncertain huff.

"Oh," Marth responded in utter surprise, his sapphire eyes widening at this fact. The Prince merely gasped and said nothing more than, "I didn't expect that."

As if to brighten the mood, Pit then piped up with a smile on his face. "I think it's a great idea! He's going with the flow, Princey. It's probably better that way. I mean, if they were just gonna go from place to place at exact times or something like that, I'd think that's mighty boring."

"Is that so, Ike?"

He sighed. And he smiled.

"I guess so."

"**Voulez-vous ****Ê****tes**** le Mien?****"**

His first date. Oh, how he didn't know what to do, how to react. In all honesty, he was completely void of any thoughts or ideas. All he knew for sure was that his excited heart enjoyed running quickly, incessantly beating miles in minutes, bloating and swelling and exploding into a fit of butterflies, which absolutely touched his very soul. Why, he ought to just float into the air with his body behaving that way.

"Do I even know what I'm doing? What _am_ I doing?"

Blank stares. For there, in front of him, was an identical face, mindlessly looking straight through him as if numbly staring into space out of sheer disbelief. Link could see himself, his mirrored illusion owned the same distinguishable blond hair that irritably flew away in all the wrong directions he wished they didn't fly away in. He had the same exact pointed Hylian ears that stood erect on each side of his head, with the blue earrings dangling from the lobes. And he had the same aquamarine eyes—dead, unmoving. The Hylian wore such a monotone mask. Yet Link was anything but. Throughout his entire figure, a wave of timid feelings flooded over him, drowning his past excitement and impatience. Now he was just worried and afraid, hoping and unsure of what was to come.

How Link really couldn't bring himself to do this. He didn't think he was ready, he didn't think he was prepared. He was clueless, naïve, ― the empty, blank stare Link received from his own reflection proved it. Each and every one of his ignorant flaws was spelled out right there on his dumbfounded face!

"You should be happy." Link snapped suddenly, flinching in fright of himself. "What's wrong with you?"

Perhaps he was nervous. The thought of that being was reasonable, since he'd been so conscious as to get up _hours_ earlier than truly necessary. If he was to meet up with his date at precisely 10 o'clock in the morning, was there really a need to restlessly wake at exactly 6 AM? Another pitiful point of his that's to be noticed was that he was so anxious, his everyday smile was actually wiped off his face, if that made any sense.

"Just give up, Link." He murmured and attempted rather desperately to form a smile upon his face, failing utterly and sighing in disappointment. "Why, it looks fake. How does this happen? My first date with probably the best guy anyone could have, and I can't even smile?"

_His first date._

"With Ike, ― _of all people,_ ― because nothing in the world makes any sense anymore."

Ike, the mercenary. He was a thoughtful, admirable, and _attractive_ young man who was definitely selfless of himself. It wasn't that he did what was to be expected of every perfect boyfriend, but he was one enough to pass the test. Since, after all, Ike's the type to leave the little cutesy notes that read, "_Oh, you dummy, you. You forgot your hat, but don't worry, Love, I brought it._" in that particularly messy handwriting. He's the type to stubbornly ignore your petty protests and drag you outside without it being a special occasion. He's the type to hold hands, the type to insistently protect you in a brawl even if you refuse to accept his vigilant help, ― Ike was the everything-type. _He's sweet._ He'll embrace you and hold you there tightly for twenty minutes straight simply because he knows you need it. And he wouldn't feel the need to look at you, talk to you, or brutally force you into a harsh kiss because all he needed was the one solid fact that you're there.

And Ike was _his_ date. His first date with _him_. Their first date.

Together.

_Today._

Now what was he supposed to do about _that_? Were there certain expectations? What if Ike doesn't like him? Well, Ike was the one to ask him out in the first place, but, what if he was entirely different from what Ike first thought? Everything was a variable, constantly changing. Yet at the same time, everything wasn't, remaining the same through it all. It just didn't compute.

The pace of his heartbeat quickened.

"I am having a date today, with Ike, starting from the doorstep, at ten o'clock." Link recited the plans, his anxious breathing shaky. "Ten o'clock."

Without thinking, his electrifying blue eyes drifted to the digital clock propped upon his nightstand, where it ticked endlessly as the minutes flew by. It read, _9:57_.

His eyes widened. "Why, now's not the time to care about how it'll turn out! I might as well just go―!"

And, in one fluid motion, he swiftly checked himself in the mirror one last time, hastily threw on his coat, slid into his chilled boots, and snatched his trademark hat from atop the wooden dresser on his hurried way out.

"**Will You Be Mine?"**

Punching at his ribcage again and again, his so very emotional heart. Won't it ever take a break?

Ike casually lifted his left wrist up to where he could see his watch and checked what time it read.

"Huh, am I really that early?" He huffed, dropping his arm just as his warm, minted breath escaped into the latent air, moistening into puffs of white clouds and evaporating into nothingness. The air was frosty, crisp with cold breezes. It constantly bit at his skin, but Ike didn't mind. Not when he has a very important date today.

"I guess I am a bit early." Ike muttered beneath his chipped breath, looking around curiously, but mostly out of boredom. If it hadn't been for his childish form of anxiety, he wouldn't have come out into the brisk winter or remained afoot on the first few steps of Smash Mansion, but, he really was excited. "Although, I wouldn't have thought an hour was _that_ early. Another five minutes and it'll be ten o'clock."

Ike shifted feet. He checked his watch a second time and noticed that only one minute had gone by in that short span of time. He grunted at how slow time naturally ticked and gazed at his surroundings indifferently.

Smash Mansion was veiled adequately in snow. Not terribly so, but at a considerable amount. The glistening frost of winter layered itself atop every available surface, resulting in a clean white canopy of ivory silver. It was a day of snowed perfection; the snow had yet to be ruined, shining beautifully in the presence of sunlight, all because not one person set foot in its blank sheets of pure complexion. It has always been a smidgen of depression to Ike to see the snow all mushy and brown. But it can't be helped.

The mercenary checked his watch a third time, just for good measure. Barely two minutes have been wasted. And with that, Ike wondered again, _should I really be out here so early?_ Since, beside him, the pair of large, welcoming, and very tempting doors of Smash Mansion promptly stood there, almost as if in mock. Ike knew it was most definitely warm inside, what with the burning fireplaces and advanced mechanisms of the heat and air conditioning these days.

Pensively, Ike sighed and watched his own clouds of breath quickly float higher and higher up into the air, until they dispersed into tiny little bits of the sky. He didn't bother checking his watch another time. Ike knew the more often he checked his watch, the longer it took anyway, so why should he?

He avidly looked at the door in inferior longing, waiting, waiting, waiting ever so tirelessly for a certain someone to nimbly grasp onto that golden door latch, and move that giant block of wood in every which way that it would open. Then someone's particular blond head would pop out from behind the door frame and turn to him and smile.

But the door didn't move.

Actually, the door didn't move until _now_, so that Ike hears the noisy clicking of the locked knobs and latches, the comfortable creaking of antique wood, and the antsy murmuring from behind it.

"I hope I'm not too late." They said in breathless redundancy. "Please, oh, please, dearest Goddesses, or for so help me! Don't let me be late."

The figure that has just been fretfully dying not to be tardy was a very petit fellow, clad in his casual winter jacket and still fumbling over the door as it came to a close. He was indeed blond, beautifully golden tresses framing him around his rosy cheeks. He also owned the famous pointed ears, where one glinting sapphire ringlet hung on each lobe.

Ike decided it best to speak up, but unfortunately stumbled over his words at this young passerby, or rather, _date_.

"L-Link!" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering―stuttering not only on his first word, but his name! _Ridiculous._

The said Hylian, having realized he's just been called, ungracefully spun on his heels and appeared to Ike surprisingly disheveled, if not entirely. Link's usually calm breathing was caught and uneven, his face was a little too red, and the poor guy almost appeared to be in a hurry; his attire looked as though he only half-heartedly threw on his garments and he instantly believed himself to be presentable enough. Of course, Ike didn't mind him for how messy he was, but, he never would've thought Link would ever dare show up in improper etiquette. He wasn't the type. The Hylian was a complete and utter _neat freak_.

"Ike!" He spasmodically jumped, immediately acting in haste by adjusting his drooping jacket in one way or another. "Well, I was, um, I was―you're early."

"Yeah." Ike shrugged. "I really wanted to be on time, so I figured it'd be better for the both of us if I prepared myself earlier. Which I did, heh."

"Oh really…" Link trailed off, still busy in fixing himself, tugging on his shirt and patting his shoes. He perked up once he noticed Ike and his intense staring. "Well, how long have you been out here?"

"Not too long."

Link took a deep breath. "I really didn't mean to be so untidy with myself or be late at all, for that matter, but, uh, I kind of lost track of time. A little." He shyly dug his hands into his pockets. "I guess."

The Hylian reluctantly lifted his golden head and faced Ike, his bright cerulean eyes meeting Ike's own navy blues. They were the most brilliant hues of aquamarine the mercenary's ever seen. Ike even felt his own beating heart skip a beat at them and their electrifying gleam, as if they could ever possibly peer inside of him and witness how fast it raced. But as Link blinked with heavy lids and tore away from Ike's eyes, the mercenary's heart instantly dropped.

"I think you look fine. And you really weren't all that late anyway." Ike said then.

His lovely companion looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ike replied enthusiastically, growing a grin. "And you know what I think? I think that maybe by the way you're the complete _opposite_ of yourself so far today, you care. How you're so out of it by being all sloppy, you care about me that way."

Link chuckled back at him. He chuckled in that sweet, caring tone of his that Ike adored so much.

"I don't understand your logic." The blond approached him cautiously and raised a most skeptical brow, a kind smile on his youthful face.

"It makes sense." Ike said happily. "You care about me so much, you're not paying yourself any attention."

"You're crazy." Link laughed.

Ike smirked. "Hey, you're the one who agreed to go out with me in the first place, aren't you?"

"Oh Goddesses, you're right!" Link smiled and playfully punched Ike on the shoulder. "Now I'm crazy too! Dummy."

"_I'm_ the dummy?" Ike laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh, c'mere you." Ike's hearty laughter quieted down, and, as he lovingly said so, he sneaked his two arms around his first date and carefully pulled them into a warm embrace. Ike immediately dug his nose deep into Link's wild-yet-neat hair, breathing in the heavenly scent he'd never stop eagerly wanting. It was an aroma of contentment, of fresh trees and fragrant blossoms, but definitely distinct of Hylian and Link-ness. He smelled truly of enjoyable serenity, as sweet and nourishing as honey. Ike seriously hadn't the right mind to describe it perfectly, but he was absolutely sure he loved the Hylian's unmistakably pleasant scent. "Hmmm. You smell good."

"Well I _did_ take a bath." Another delightful chuckle, smooth through his tranquil voice. "And I _would_ say the same for you, but honestly? All I smell is sweat."

"Are insults all you can say about me? Insults? Really?" Ike said sarcastically, muffled from burying his face into the soft blond hair.

Link breathed on him in little tidbits of giggles, undeniably glad. Ike could feel all ends of his indigo hair stand up at the small puffs of air Link naturally exhaled, holding the small blond in front of him tighter.

"Didn't you take a shower this morning?" The blond asked.

"Of course." Ike said quickly, parting from Link just to reassure both the blond and himself, also because Ike had absolutely no desire for the Hylian to inhale his supposedly hideous body odor. "I'm not a pig. I'm just wearing thousands of layers of clothes that I'm sweating to death! I mean, I can't predict the weather. I'm not some superhero of the weather or anything. I mean, I pretty much _am_ a superhero, but, ― _heh_, ― I'm not. I'm afraid you'll just have to do with little old me and my sweat."

"Oh, _Mister-Not-A-Superhero_!" Link nudged at him playfully. "I'm just joshing you! The sweat is nonexistent. In fact, I'd say you smell good!"

"Are you serious? Tell me that before you give me a heart attack!" Ike exclaimed with a friendly smirk. "For a second, I thought I blew it!"

Another delightful chuckle from the petit Hylian. "You can be such a worrywart sometimes, you know that?"

"Ah, I can't help it! Your impression of me is all I can think about!"

"Aww, Ike! That's adorable."

"—Wait, then how do I smell?"

"That's a strange question to ask!"

"_Well_?"

"Hahaha!" Link lifted his slender hand up to his face, concealing his joyful smile from behind it. The mercenary experienced something warm envelop him whole from within the depths of his broad build as the Hylian failed to hide his bliss, that small hand using the lengthy sleeves of his jacket as some sort of glove. "It's a _good-guy_ smell. You smell like good-guy."

It wasn't long before Ike himself succumbed to his amusement, his happiness, chortling kindly. "What kind of scent is that supposed to be?"

This provoked another playful shove from Link, not that Ike minded. "Ah, forget it! You smell good, and that's all that matters!"

"Alright, alright!" Laughing, he cleverly stole a glimpse around them and proclaimed, "Oh, look at us, wasting the day away here. Why don't we get moving?"

"You're right." Link responded with a pleasant smile gracing his lips. "I didn't think it was such a bright idea to spend the entire day on the porch."

And with that, the mercenary swiftly reached for the Hylian's delicately small hand and together, they both tightened their grips, their gracious holds on one another unbreakable.

It was without his consciousness or consent that Ike interlaced his fingers with Link's own, similar to that of thread sewn within the patterned seams of clothing. Yet, despite his subconsciously initiative mind, Ike treasured the fact that they were holding hands like it was a natural occurrence and how they treated it almost insignificantly. Ike didn't mind. To be honest, he was mooning over it, — no, he was finding the utmost _delight_ in their entwined hands! It was one of those official starters, honest eye-openers, where they both realize that this first date was truly happening, that their two separate lives would forever have something to do with one another.

Soon, Link takes the lead in their easygoing stroll, while Ike simply follows suit by walking beside the blond. The lush crunch of the fresh snow was the only sound reverberating in their ears. It was a comfortable noise, since they began this little _rendezvous_ quietly and the first date panic was fast and overwhelming them again.

The pair roamed aimlessly from the front doors of Smash Mansion all the way to downtown Smashville, an all-round marketplace and overall town square. There was the classic water fountain that resided in front of the city hall, the glorious avenues and boulevards of various stores for every male and female species, and the homey town park that's always open to everything and everyone. The perfect villa.

Casual strides yet apprehensive atmosphere, resulting in quite the tension, remained eternally stagnant in the air. Ike could feel his palms begin to sweat and become all clammy, an instant feature he wished would not surface. And since the entire walk they've taken has been in complete and utter silence, ― besides the occasional update on life, which Ike was sure didn't amuse either of them in the slightest, ― the awkward, worrisome emotions bubbled up from the deepest depths of his stomach. It was rather unsettling, not being able to tell what Link was thinking, and not being able to tell whether he was enjoying himself or just dying to get the day over with. Ike couldn't help but think of the worst.

Hesitantly, the mercenary's eyes drifted to the side of Link's face. The humble little Hylian was staring slightly off into the distance, not too far as to turn completely away from Ike, but turned only because he's been interested in his surroundings. His beautiful aquamarine irises were glistening in attentiveness, and his golden locks of hair bounced as he looked at something else he caught sight of.

Ike's uncertainty instantly evaporated from having control of his mind since he believed this action to be indubitably _cute_. Link's pink lips always broke into wider smiles at the simplest things, ― a snowman with a missing carrot nose, an unsatisfied child dragging their mother into a toy store, a group of young ladies giggling endlessly at the heart shaped chocolates from the outside of a candy store window, ― it was absolutely adorable.

"You want one?"

"Huh?" Link quickly wheeled around to face him, his ever-so curious eyes sparking at the charming mercenary's sudden question.

"I already bought loads of chocolate for you yesterday, but if you didn't think that was enough, I'll buy some for you."

"What―no, no! What are you talking about?" Link countered with a surprised gasp, tightening his grasp between Ike's fingers. Along with that motion, he began swinging their joined hands like a pendulum, strutting together in peace. Then the Hylian laughed rather sweetly after catching his breath. "I'm not your date to waste your money and gain weight! Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe I am," Ike replied cheekily, swinging his arm in match to Link's gracious pace. "I'm out of my mind because I'm so willing to do anything for you."

"Oh, c'mon, now." Link said with a small smile perched upon his soft, pink lips. "You're being a pushover. Besides, you know what happens when I devour chocolate."

"No, why? What?"

"I get even heavier than usual and can never find my balance in battle!"

_Of_ _course!_ Of course it has something to do with Smash Mansion, strategies, and brawls! The Hylian needs to relax, and how else but this one fated date?

Ike scoffed with disagreeing eyes. Then, grinning attractively, he said, "That shouldn't mean anything. You're still the Link I fell head over heels for, and that isn't gonna change whether you gain weight and lose your footing. Besides, even if you _did_ fall from imbalance, I'll always be there to catch you."

"Aww, that's so…_lame_ of you to say, Ike, but thank you." Appealing in every way possible, those smooth cheeks flushed an adorable shade of scarlet. "I appreciate what you're telling me, but I can't help but believe there's still some ploy hidden beneath your words."

"Wait, what? How? I'm not planning anything."

Link smiled. "It's suspicious! After all the time we've known each other at Smash Mansion, you usually treat me with contempt or malice—as friends, of course. We were always playing around and being sarcastic; so it's hard for me to take you seriously."

"But I have no intention to plot against you, Link. If anything, it would be to your benefit—oh, wait, but, I'm really not scheming!" Ike failed to defend himself with that regretful expression on his face. "I was only offering you choco—"

Then, a realization quickly flitted across the blond's mind. That defiant glint in his cerulean eyes, Link sneered rather mischievously. "Oh, I see where this is going. I know what you're trying to do! Think you're so clever, huh, Ike?"

Suddenly struck dumb out of the conversation, the mercenary blinked quite stupidly at his blond date. As Ike continued to stare at him in that bewildered stupor, words escaped him. "W-what?"

"Don't feign innocence! I was right to be suspicious of you, Ike. See, you _want_ me to want chocolate so I'll surely gain weight! And being that heavy, I won't ever regain footing and lose in the next tournament!" The Hylian raised an assuming brow back at him. "Well, Ike, sorry to tell you this, but I won't fall for your silly little tricks!"

How did the conversation shift from chocolate to losing tournaments? Numb due to Link's insistent accusation, Ike found himself utterly at a loss for words, stumbling pitifully on his next sentence. "But Link, I—"

"You might have caught me off guard for a moment, but your antics won't work on me!"

"Wait, Link, hang on a second. I think you've completely misunderstood me!" Ike exclaimed. "The only reason I would even offer you chocolate in the first place is because I know you love sweets! Why in the world would I ever have the desire for you to lose in the next tournament? I think you're being a little unfair with your assumptions! Wouldn't you think I care—?"

"Hahaha!" Link suddenly erupted into a fit of amused giggles. "Ike, stop! Haha, your face is simply priceless!"

"Huh?"

"I know that wasn't what you were trying to get across. After all, y-you're really not as tough as people sa—oh, wait, never mind that." Then, hesitating and giggling quietly to himself, he said secretly, "It's really the opposite."

"What's really the opposite?"

Link couldn't help but chuckle, which immediately sparked Ike's curiosity. What could that adorable Hylian be hiding now?

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget it." The petit blond casually waved it off, knowing all too well that by now, the nosy mercenary would be too curious to drop the subject.

And, as he expected, Ike pressed on in persistence. "What is it?"

Link burst into pleasurable laughter once again, his bright smile catching Ike's interested eyes. "I said it's nothing! Just forget about it."

"Tell me!" Ike pouted and pleaded miserably out of inquiry. The desire of knowing what he doesn't know must really enjoy eating up his regularly cool and calm composure, doesn't it—because that's what it's doing!

"Oh, alright, alright!" Link surrendered to Ike's pathetically bloated lower lip. "It really isn't that big of a deal tho—"

"_Link!_" Ike resorted to parting hands and shaking the smaller male's narrow shoulders back and forth.

The petit Hylian only continued to joyfully chuckle, regardless of Ike's humorously desperate gestures.

As they bickered quite playfully, the two youths skimmed over the town's diversely shaped buildings with kind eyes, the world blanketed delicately in snow. Despite the fact that each roof was shaped differently in all sorts of shapes and sizes, there was the same glistening of the powdery goodness. Blank and empty but enchantingly white and pearly, the snow gleamed.

"I was just thinking about your impression on people, or well, your appearance towards others." Link murmured with that knowing look on his face. "You know, how people see and think of you."

"Yeah…?" Ike wore a mask of disoriented confusion. Yet, he enjoyed watching the Hylian in such amusement, the way he smiled and laughed so cutely. "Where are you going with this, exactly?"

"Everyone thinks you're this cool guy who's really tough and difficult to defeat." Link continued, pausing to giggle once again. The mercenary turned to him with disbelief written across his face, but at the same time, adoration. "But it's really not true. People should learn not to judge books by their covers!"

"Are you saying I'm not cool or difficult to defeat?"

Link spoiled the mercenary with his sweet smile, the atmosphere quickly brightening. "Of course you're cool! I wouldn't necessarily say you're that nasty in battle, but you're definitely cool! It's just that, who would have ever thought that Ike,—who's _such_ a tough guy,—is really a softie at heart?"

"Are you serious? I'm absolutely _BA_! And yet you say I'm not tough? Me, a softie at heart? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, you started it, didn't you? You offered me chocolate, and now it's come to bring you to your demise. It's called karma!"

"Karma, is it? You're saying my _offer_ to buy you _chocolate_ is the reason the conversation led to this."

"Yes, it did. And it's perfectly reasonable."

"I'll gladly take the offer back, you know."

The mood was perfect for its darling setting; the fire-lit lampposts have crimson ribbons stylishly spun around them and pretty identical bows sitting at the tops, with the hearts dangling freely from the ends. There were maroon posters advertising for the "Valentine's Day Cupid-Community", who apparently did your loving job for you by delivering bouquets of roses and dozens of chocolates to your beloved valentine. Each store window displayed little winged boys pointing heart-like bows and arrows, stuffed bears holding pillows shaped like hearts with cute little messages on it, and, of course, the many sorts of delicacies of chocolates. The traditional milk chocolate, the unsweetened dark chocolate, the delectable white chocolate, ― which weren't even the only ones on the list.

"Oh, hey, look at that." Link whispered out of the blue. "I think it's a bakery."

Ike turned. "What is it?"

Across from them was a modestly built house of petit appeal, a tiny home to the many wonders of pastry making. It was a polite little building, standing firm in its place between two intimidating boxes of brick. Meanwhile the bakery, crafted through seemingly wood, appeared to be the friendliest. With its flowerpots, ― even in the middle of winter? ― perched on the windowsills, its open sign created by what looked like hand, and the soft colors of paint, it granted its customers warmth and comfort. And Link was naturally drawn to it.

Ike gazed at the blond in allurement, his angelic complexion was stuck in such a hypnotized gaze. It never ceased to cause Ike to pause and marvel at Link's many different states of being, his expressions and his unexpected reactions, ― they were what Ike liked about him. Well, besides the cemented fact that he loved the Hylian entirely for being Link, inside and out. His looks and his personality; Ike was solely attracted to him.

"So, it's a bakery, huh." Ike nodded as he averted his eyes from his date and stared at the said bakery. Link blinked.

"Yeah, I think it's kinda cute." He said, watching its painted 'open' sign simply lag in place, remote on the hook it hung on.

"I think _you're_ cute." The mercenary said suddenly.

"What―?"

"―Let's check it out." Ike burst into a doting grin as he snatched Link's soft hand, his blue head whirling to and fro toward each side of the road.

And, when the mercenary was certain it was clear of any hindrances, he made a mad dash for it and treaded swiftly to the opposing side, where the plump bakery waited patiently for them. Link was shocked beyond belief, ― the sudden tug at his arm and the sudden adrenaline rush was definitely _not_ what he anticipated. Even so, Ike escorted Link, looking back at the Hylian's flustered face to make sure he's there and sustaining a steel grip on his comfortable hand.

He made small, surprised outbursts, of course. "What the―Ike, slow down! Would you at least let me _know_ when you plan on crossing, you j-walker, you―?"

But once they've safely reached their destination, they came to an abrupt stop and instinctually released their grasps on each other for a moment. Ike breathed in long, heavy gasps, while Link inhaled through short and erratic breaths. Well, since Ike most definitely _does_ care about Link's condition, his eyes immediately darted to his companion. And, despite the incredulous expression the blond wore, a blissful smile easily grew on his face. Then the skepticism in the air vanished once he laughed. And Ike laughed.

"Well come on, then." Link then straightened up and walked excitedly ahead of him, that luscious smile still upon his soft lips. "If you're so anxious to check this bakery out, let's go."

Obviously, the Hylian was using him as an excuse to look forward to this particular bakery, but the mercenary surely didn't mind. In fact, he believed it was adorable of Link to do so. That just means he's too bashful to admit his interest in it—too cute!

Ike nodded after him. "Okay."

"**Je Pense Que ****Vous Êtes ****Très Mignon****"**

"Roy, that's simply unheard of. Why in the world should we?"

"It's the perfect plan!" The determined redhead exclaimed, his enthusiasm radiating. A joyful grin sat upon his pink lips. "Besides, you were the one who said something exciting should happen during their date, Princey!"

"But this doesn't necessarily fall under that category! This isn't a good idea. And don't call me—"

"But, _Princey_, you even said he should know it was going to happen ahead of time." Roy pouted with a stubborn look crossing his bright eyes. "So isn't it only natural to think that it'll be even better if they _both_ aren't aware that something absolutely incredible awaits them? They'll never know!"

"Exactly! They wouldn't know! Why should they have to experience such a surprise attack? I mean, what if they don't appreciate being bombarded with snow?" The Prince sighed.

"You don't know that!"

"Roy, you're sadly mistaken." The Prince said simply, that mature and reprimanding tone in his smooth voice. "We mustn't disturb their time together."

"Hmph! You scold me as if I'm the only one who has the desire to ambush them!"

"Who else _would_?"

Then, as if they were there the entire time, everyone willing to participate gathered. Each expression withheld eagerness as well as Roy's own youthful face.

Marth merely planted his face in his palms. "Of course."

Satisfied with this victorious group of excited friends, Roy grinned like a cat that just caught itself a fish.

"**I Think You're Very Cute"**

Ike certainly owned a gracious heart of gold that day of their first date. He was so appealing and cool about absolutely everything. Yet, regardless of all that utter attractiveness, the mercenary was still an innocent, loving worrywart. Link easily swooned at Ike's variable of a personality. He's constantly a kind, doting boyfriend, but that nice-guy charade can change in a second—because the mercenary was really truly capable of becoming cool, calm, and collected in an instant.

Right now, the mercenary was the cute, smitten boyfriend. He was quick to his feet once he noticed the blond Hylian waiting patiently for him to wake up from his daydream.

Crudely, Ike scrambled towards the glassy front door of the bakery. He was smiling oddly but gladly, much like a dope, wearing a smirk all goofy and casual. Ike grabbed the chilly knob and happily pried open the door, so that a small bell hanging on the door frame chimed harmonically.

As it opened with a _ding_, the warm fragrance of freshly baked bread immediately wafted out from the open entryway. It was definitely sweet and mouthwatering.

"Thank you." Link quickly excused himself, strolling gracefully into the warm room as he witnessed Ike smile back. The Hylian's heart fluttered and he immediately turned around before he knew he'd experience a heart attack.

_Bread_. Different sorts of delicious pastries were littered atop each countertop in the most interesting assortments. The tarts, buns, cupcakes, and scones were placed upon the clean shelves. While the éclairs, croissants, brownies, and baguettes sat on a spinning top table conveniently garnished beside the counter. Lastly, the cakes, brownies, donuts, Danishes, and crêpes were aligned neatly behind the glass walls of the viewer trays.

The entire room consisted of even softer colors, a whitish shade over the regularly flamboyant rainbow. Everything in the room was fluffy, like a house made of cotton candy. Except instead of cotton candy, the gentle store had only baked desserts to offer. And that was enough for the enlightened Hylian.

"Oh, wow!" Link gasped, happily approaching the counter and the ravishing goodies it contained behind the windows of its chiller shelves.

There were at least two cakes in there, as appetizing as ever in a clean blanket of white frosting. They were perfectly cut, flawlessly rounded, baked, and appeared absolutely scrumptious. There were even halved strawberries spread around its milky crown of sheer delectability. Everything else on the trays were other exquisite pastries; all kinds of bread rolls flavored in chocolate, mocha, lemon, and some in even the purest crème. They were placed on the trays in delicacy, so that the inner filling could be seen of its creamy goodness. Link stared them down, one by one, gaping as they looked almost artificial!

Ike came up beside him once the door shut and the bell rang again, which informed the ones handling the store of their new customers. Ike was surprised no one was manning the counter, — or more importantly, the cash register, — and simply turned his attention back to where it should be most.

"That looks yummy." Ike sang smugly, crouching down to a moderately low leverage so his sight on the desserts became clearer and better. "Especially that one. That one looks like something I would definitely eat."

Curious, Link followed the mercenary's finger, which pointed at a chocolate almond twist, a gather of fresh nuts wrapped nicely in a swirl of hot fudge chocolate. It was a cute little bar of crunchy cocoa sitting beside its many other copies, waiting impatiently to be eaten.

"For me, I would eat something a little like this, I guess." Link said in a small shrug, smiling to himself at the simple yet memorable taste he imagined it to be. "It looks promising."

"Huh, lemme see."

What Link pointed out was a chocolate chip cookie, and _just_ a chocolate chip cookie. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a plain, round circle of joyfully baked dough, spotted tenderly with small tidbits of cocoa. There was nothing else about it that seemed rather interesting. A number of crumbs cascaded down its rough surface as it lay there.

"I should've known you'd like something as simple as that." Ike grinned.

"Excuse me?" Link's heart immediately leaped into the next century, a wave of thoughts crashing over him. He instantly began to panic, becoming nervous and wondering, worrying, believing that he did something inexplicably bad. "Is there something wrong with chocolate chip cookies?"

"No, not at all. That just means you're simple." Ike laughed and repeated himself, straightening up to reach his full height, a whole head or so above Link. "Simple, but cute. And I like that about you."

That flood of uncertain emotions immediately vanished into thin air, and in place of them came a feeling of flight, of unmistakable aviation. Link's heart pounded and pounded like never before, its wild beating loud enough to reach his pair of pointed ears. He was swallowed by those few words, completely bewildered by them that he became entirely flustered. His cheeks flushed.

"Link? Are you _blushing_?"

"W-what?" He flinched, acting in haste by turning the other way. "No, no, I'm not."

But he obviously was. Just to reassure himself, Link slowly lifted his hand up to his burning face and gently touched the skin of his red cheeks.

_Flames!_

"Can I help you with anything?" A new voice chimed in, much to Ike and Link's surprise. It was a woman's voice, almost identical to Princess Peach's with the childish and squeaky tone it contained, but surely separate from hers due to the mature ring it had to mask it. But, there was certainly something about that particular voice that seemed vaguely familiar.

"_Princess_ _Daisy_?" The pair simultaneously snapped their heads up as they inquired the lady in unison.

"Oh, well what do you know!" Princess Daisy chirped, her red locks of pure joy swaying in tune to her radiant happiness. "It's Link and Ike! What brings you two here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question." They again said together, which then caused them to quickly clamp their mouths shut in fear of any more unexpected synchronization.

"Hah! Who, me?" Princess Daisy guffawed, her hands flying out from the neat pockets of her apron. "I'm seeing the world outside Smash Mansion. And it's pretty nice out here, you know!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. We've seen it ourselves; it's a perfect day." Ike replied with a neighborly smile.

Link's two pools of cerulean traveled towards Princess Daisy and her sprightly demeanor. As usual, the upbeat redhead was bright and extremely cheerful, like she'd been kissed by the sun. She was thoroughly animate, continuously bouncing with each spoken syllable.

The Princess smirked then, saying, "So you guys are hanging out on the day right after Valentine's Day? Hm, now I don't mean to be nosy, but I just want to let you two know that I find that _very_ suspicious."

Link blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh—"

"Hmmm?" The enthusiastic redhead's grin widened. "Do I sense a certain _bond_ between you two?"

"Well, um, actually, Princess Daisy, w-we were—" Ike started.

"—No! Don't tell me," Princess Daisy interrupted, "You boys are out on a _date_?"

"Like I was _saying_—"

"Yes, yes! I knew it, I was right!" Princess Daisy continued without the slightest hesitation. She casually threw a lock of her hair over her shoulder as she cried excitedly, "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!"

Ike gave up on his silly attempts to respond to the wild woman and simply smiled back as a form of sincere gratitude. Link, noticing this, smiled as well, genuinely from the fact that Ike made such a cute busybody.

"Hey, you know what?" Princess Daisy sparked up, leaning in. "Just because you two look so cute together, I'll grant you permission to pick something from here. Anything! It's on the house. And don't worry, I'll take care of every little issue, so neither of you should have to worry at all!"

Wow! Well, gosh darn, wasn't that something! Despite the Princess's unpredictably brazen attitude, she was still very kind at heart and was offering them anything in the whole store for _free_. That was a kind and thoughtful act, if Link does say so himself, especially when the exuberant Princess is almost always unkempt towards others. The blond smiled a genuine one, feeling his cheeks warm up once more.

"Why, thank you so much." Link said gratefully, smiling politely. "But you really don't have to, Princess Daisy. That's too much."

Ike turned his head at him, that questioning look in his eyes.

"Oh, but I insist! Anything for the two new lovebirds." Princess Daisy blissfully exclaimed. "I'll even throw in a couple of hot chocolates for you. How's that?"

Huh?

"Hot chocolate? Hmmm, well, I guess, when you put it that way, I—" Link really can't resist a cup of freshly brewed hot chocolate, especially now, of all times. This month of lovey-dovey February frequently snowed white flakes of artistically shaped ice, and they weren't necessarily the warmest little flakes in the world. And so the thought of hot chocolate, with the comfortably moistened clouds that floated above it, was something he just cannot turn away from. "I suppose I can't refuse when there's hot chocolate involved."

"Wonderful!" Princess Daisy said in a bubbly air of pure optimism. "You boys pick something here on the shelves while I go fetch us some cups. They're hidden back in the storage room someplace, so you guys take as long as you need to when you make your decision, okay? Cool, I'll be right back!"

She happily smiled at the pair just once more before skipping off behind the door, humming contently as she did so. The second she was gone, apprehension engulfed the anxious Hylian whole. He was alone with Ike, who _must_ have realized how truly and pitifully bashful he was around others! And so now Ike and Link have to wait and wait and _wait_, no matter how awkward it would become. Oh, if only Link didn't embarrass himself! And so often!

"Well I kind of already know what I want." Ike said, breaking the tension with an attractive smile. "And I would obviously say I want you, Link, — and I do want you, of course, — but we both know that _that's_ super lame."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You shouldn't have to worry about t-that at all." Link attempted to say casually, gazing at the biscotti in fervent concentration. He stared at such an intensity, he was sure the biscotti would have a hole burned through it as soon as he averted his eyes. "You being lame is the least of my worries. Besides, to me your corniness is pretty cute."

_Oh, Goddesses, what in Din's name did I just say? Oh, how can Ike ever bear to be with me? I'm such an idiot!_

Ike didn't say anything after that, shyly slipping his ungloved fingers into the comfortable pockets of his pants. Link noticed this and took note, since he so strongly believed that he was the cause of this thick silence, and in the worst way possible. He called Ike _cute_. But the mercenary's being quiet about it. Perhaps he doesn't like to be complimented? Or maybe he took it as an insult? Maybe he doesn't like to be considered cute, let alone be _called_ cute!

This atmosphere, how Link can't stand to linger in it for so long while the air choked him; the absolute sweetness of the bakery in addition to the awkward silence killed him. In fact, he would go so far as to say the atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife!

"Princess Daisy sure does like to take her time, doesn't she."

"Oh, yeah, she sure does."

He's already made his choice beforehand. One chocolate chip cookie. And for Ike, the petit Hylian was sure he was going to choose his absolutely fabulous almond twist, what with his first picking it out the instant they were inside.

The clock ticked loudly when suddenly, the peppy red-haired Princess burst into the room, a cozy Styrofoam cup in each hand. A radiant air of optimism emanated from every pore of her body as she gladly made her way in, a grin still on her face.

"Sorry for the wait!" She pardoned herself, humming in glee like she has been humming just before.

"It's no trouble." Link assured her with a kind smile. He made a desperate attempt to conceal his impatience and anxiety with a mindful pinch to his leg, and releasing it, but then obliviously pinching it again.

Vivacious, Daisy then placed the two warm cups on the counter and quickly snatched a pair of cardboard cup sleeves hidden beneath the table, in a handy dandy drawer. She easily slid the cups into them and turned to the two youthful men, reaching the cups out towards them.

"Phew!" Daisy exclaimed. "There you are—two hot chocolates."

Both Ike and Link gratefully bid her their thanks as they each grabbed their cups of hot chocolate rather appreciatively. Link, being the reckless Hylian he occasionally was, immediately dove in for a sip. There was a cloud of extremely warm air escaping through the small gap, so it was obviously still piping hot. Despite that, Link took a sip anyway.

The instant his tongue touched the burning liquid,—shooting his tongue with a cocoa flavored zap,—he flinched back in recoil and soon parted from his cup. Link subconsciously shut his eyes as a form of shock from his hot chocolate, sticking his numb tongue out into the moderately chill air.

"H-h-hot, hot, _hot_!" He bit at the sizzling tip of his tongue, Ike and Daisy looking at him curiously, but with knowing smiles quickly accommodating their faces.

"Hah!" Daisy burst into fits of giggly laughter. "That's what you get for taking a sip the second you got the hot chocolate!"

"_Daithy_, that doethn't help!" Link frowned, his helpless tongue still dangling over his bottom lip. "It really hurth! Hot, hot!"

"Ahahah!"

"Are you alright, Link?" Ike could barely stifle his own cheeky laughter, a crooked smirk forcing its way onto his handsome face. But really, to witness the blond in such a frazzled manner was so incredibly adorable! One moment, he's calmly sipping at his newly obtained beverage, but the next moment, he's frantically whining and flailing over his poor, burnt tongue! Not to mention the childish pout he wore and the pitiful lisp he continuously spoke with.

"Oh, yeah, of _courthe_! Why the heck wouldn't I be?" Link replied sarcastically. "I'm perfectly fine. Fine, thee?—oh, Goddetheth, that'th hot!"

"Just 'cause," Ike smiled, "You seem so distressed."

"Well, I'm not."

Daisy, who quieted down somewhere between that short conversation, added in, "Maybe the pastry you chose will help cool it down a little."

"Yeah, Daisy brings up a good point, Link. So what _pathry_ did you _choothe_?" Ike said playfully and softly nudged at the Hylian, who threw a cute fit about it and immediately shoved back at the fooling mercenary in return. Link's tongue, after being ridiculed of this unexpected "speech impairment", quickly withdrew into the safety cavern of his mouth.

"Chocolate chip cookie, _please_." Link said indignantly, regaining his ability to speak and obviously proud of it.

Both Ike and Daisy laughed.

"Alright, Link, we get it. Okay." Ike's sonorous voice rang in amusement. How much more appealing can this petit Hylian be? "Don't be angry!"

"You want to see me angry, do you?" With his small hands, Link jostled and charged relentlessly at the mercenary's broad side. Although Ike may be much taller and much more robust than he, the Hylian grew too stubborn to surrender.

Ike laughed. "Alright, okay! I learned my lesson! Just, just stop,—you'll hurt yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, you know what?" Daisy started with a smile as she easily bent down to retrieve the blond's simplistic order. The cupboards beneath roughly slid by with a push of her hand. "I've always thought you two would end up together."

"Huh, really?" Ike replied casually with a hand on the shorter and inferior Hylian's golden head, keeping himself at a safe distance. Then, using his free hand, he pointed at the delectable almond twist he's faithfully been keeping his eye on. With flustered cerulean eyes, Link merely complained and shot glares of disgruntled belittlement at the two who suddenly seemed engrossed in other matters.

Seriously, though, what was Daisy talking about?

"Totally! Why wouldn't I have thought that?" The upbeat redhead exclaimed. Soon afterwards, a chocolate chip cookie and an almond twist made their delicate journey above the wooden counter. "It just seems right to see you two together. I don't know, I mean, I just know I would've seen it coming!"

"You can see us together? You could see us together? You _saw_ us together?"

"_Bien sûr, monsieur!_"

"Wait, but how? Wouldn't your assumptions be a little abrupt…? We were barely even acquainted at the time."

"Come on, you're both too cute _not_ to pass as a couple! _Très mignon!_ The way you guys are so casual around each other, the way you'll both gang up against the other Brawlers onstage even if you're on opposing teams, the way you both sometimes even share food,—I swear your relationship was fated to happen!" Daisy explained, her logic flawless but entirely _wrong_! Not to mention the fact that as soon as those words burst from her lips, a much higher and much hotter degree of temperature was brought upon the lovely couple, rising to their cheeks.

And thus, silence met the exuberant lady's regards.

Anxious, Link fondled nervously with his slender fingers. What was Daisy _thinking_, confessing such humiliating thoughts to them; it's simply much too soon to be casual about his developing relationship with the charming mercenary, isn't it? Besides, over the span of time they've simply been friends, there was no particular chemistry between them, apart from the admiration they felt towards one another's swordsmanship. And now, as their newly discovered emotions of love blossom, everything is gradually growing to be much more different and unexpected. First of all, any form of contact they make is never the same! Just the day before, they were living their original lives as Brawlers of the Mansion, fighting in tournaments and getting riled up over the Subspace Emissary,—when suddenly, it all spun out of control!

Because of _Valentine's Day_!

Link instantly cursed himself and his dreaded incapability to open his mouth and simply _change the subject_. After all, they've suffered from an awkward silence once before. And he couldn't stand it! Neither can he bear this one. Link would rather perish from the face of the earth if he doesn't escape this heavy situation or ever find out what Ike's thinking.

Still, it wasn't long before the lovely couple bid ever enthusiastic Daisy their much quieter thanks once again. Her warm hands stretched over the counter, finally handing them each their own orders.

"Alright, one chocolate chip for the cute little Hylian, and one almond twist for the hunky mercenary." Daisy giggled. "There we are!"

Regardless of the insane tension that hung in the air, neither of them can help laughing as they both received Daisy's gracious offer. Fortunately, spoken dialogue as well as laughter alleviated the awkward mood, which easily dispersed as they accepted the food with beaming smiles. Even Link's previous concerns about humiliating himself vanished. He was just handed a cookie! That's something to be happy about!

And besides, Link was absolutely _amused_ by Daisy's boisterous personality, how she could ever possibly call Ike "hunky" in his presence. Sure, it's obvious that the mercenary's a hunk,—handsome and dashing in many several ways,—but Daisy's boldness never ceased to amaze him! And how could she ever call him a "cute little Hylian"? It's humorous, but simply outrageous! Not to mention_ embarrassing_!

"Alright, then, I'll gladly eat it!" Ike dove into his appetizing almond twist, taking a whole, brazen bite. The crunch of its sweet gather of nuts soon resounded, with Ike chewing freely. Then, amidst those admirable crunches, he smiled. "It's good!"

Link didn't restrain his smile from gracing his lips as he decided to dig in as well. And as soon as he happily bit into that delicious chocolate chip cookie, its warmth immediately spread inside his mouth, its texture pleasant and purely delectable. The chocolate melted comfortably on his tongue. Although, if he were to be completely honest, Link thought it was only well-made. Certainly, there are cookies out there that taste even better, — and the petit Hylian is perfectly aware of that, — that's why he's content with whatever's available. He simply appreciates the thought, time, and effort it must take to participate in doing anything.

"It's good." Link admitted as he relished in the chocolaty taste and nibbled on the cookie, agreeing with Ike's previous claim. Daisy grinned.

"Of course it's good! _I_ work here!" She said, as if her essence proves to be worthy of praise. Although, Daisy's self-declared importance was easily dismissed by the lovely couple, who only continued to cherish their food. "You can trust me to work in good stores! I mean, come on, I only work in places worth the trip."

"Ahh, I've already finished." Contently yet wistfully, Ike sighed, brushing the robust hand he used to eat with briefly on his pants.

Following soon after that, his blue head swiveled to look at Link in love-smitten longing. How those mysterious navy blues easily glued themselves onto the blond's much smaller figure, how they yearned, wondered, and spoke as if they owned a mind of their own, — it all made the troubled Hylian instantly self-conscious. Was he being rude? Was he eating weirdly?

Was there something on his _face_?

Thoughts of concern flooded Link's mind, strenuous and obviously frightening. His heart raced for the umpteenth time that day, throbbing and pounding and shouting with such little a sense! After all, his first impression as the mercenary's date was by far the most important, the most valuable! Link's main priority here was to appeal to Ike, right? Somehow, he needed to avoid humiliation.

But how?

"Oh, and about me being able to tell the future, your certain relationship? I bet I'm not the only one. Every single one of your friends probably saw it coming, too." Daisy quipped, with that mischievous grin of hers eternally plastered onto her face. "I mean, you guys mess around so often together—it's as if you've both known each other since birth!"

Huh?

"You're joking. Those times before; we were just playing around." Link attempted to ravish on the rest of his delicious cookie in a more refined and graceful manner, since after all, his persona was strictly under the eyes of this _hunky_ _mercenary_. How, oh, how does one escape? No matter how quick those side-glances became, Ike's enchanting eyes were too obvious! Even if he tries to be deliberate and discreet, Link can't help but catch those interested orbs. It's a little overwhelming.

He chewed nervously.

"No, I'm serious!" Daisy mused. "Only people like you and Ike grow close to one another so easily! I swear, how is that even possible? The first day you two meet, and you just totally hit it off!"

"You're blowing things out of proportion—"

"You hit it off! _Out. Of. The. Park!_" Daisy's ecstatic words were just as emphasized as she was! The sprightly redhead, gesturing her hands in the shape of a glorious explosion, laughed. "Seriously! It might not even be funny how attached you two are!"

"B-but Daisy—"

Suddenly, Link felt something carefully grasp onto the hand with the last of his scrumptious cookie, which made the Hylian's every tingling nerve ecstatic. It was Ike, tenderly holding his hand. And then, all too quickly, the charming mercenary's indigo head grew insanely closer. Ah, that Ike's handsome face approached the bewildered blond. Sly, he swiftly scooped down and swallowed whatever little remained of Link's cookie—which the Hylian has already bitten into!

_Flames, flames, flames on his cheeks!_

"I wanted to taste it." Ike explained at the sight of Link's humiliated expression, chewing quietly. Then, he casually lifted his own hot chocolate up to his face and drank comfortably.

His abrupt actions sent Daisy gasping joyfully, of course, with an amused smile. "Whoa, Ike!"

This was too much to bear! Panicked, Link could feel his racing heart about to burst right out of his ribcage by how it insists on pounding within his timid figure, thundering and drumming away. How could the mercenary be so sudden, so incredibly bold? How? After all, the one fact that Ike dared indulge on the rest of Link's chocolate chip cookie was enough to grant him the unmistakable gift of flight, butterflies fluttering constantly inside of him. Well, it was the mercenary who just indirectly _k-k-kissed_—

"Ike—" Link started rather pathetically, the scarlet stubbornly staining his fair cheeks. Yet, nothing else would escape his lips. It was as if his bashful mouth was sewn shut that the Hylian's speech ceased to exist!

_Please don't look at me. Oh, Goddess, don't even spare me a glance!_ Link thought miserably as he bowed his golden head to the ground and forcefully pressed his eyes closed, strands of his saffron locks sweeping across his crimson face. _Let's not look at each other!_

But yeah, right.

The curiosity, or really, the burning desire to know what expression Ike beheld, absolutely clawed at the Hylian, digging and sinking into soft and vulnerable skin. If he could only contradict his shying thoughts, he would very quickly shoot a glimpse in the mercenary's direction and discover for himself. Was he grinning arrogantly? Did he think him a fool for reacting so distastefully, so quietly? What did he expect? _Ike, what are your thoughts?_ Oh, Link simply can't handle the pressure!

And so, he succumbed to his meddling thirst for knowledge and looked.

There, his vivid cerulean irises gained contact with gorgeous navy blues, which swirled with adoring anticipation. The instant Link stole that lengthy glance, he could neither part from Ike's alluring gaze nor avert his own aquamarine eyes. All of a sudden, Ike appeared to be speaking a whole new language, staring deeply back at the blond Hylian without actual verbal dialogue. It must just be Link's imagination, he thought, as Ike's tempting eyes alone spoke much louder than words.

_Let's get out of here._

That was the one honest message Link received from such captivating irises, his entire body shot by a sense of vigorous thrill. The uplifting thought of their blooming relationship overcame Link, like the radiant sun emerging from behind a light shower of lonely rain. It was the fact that they were eagerly and anxiously having a little escapade together, Ike and Link, within this excited _rendezvous_ that caused their connected hearts to race in unison. Today, no one would interfere their precious time with each other.

How could he refuse?

"Aw, you two are so adorable, looking at each other like that! I don't even know what I'll do—" The bouncing redhead blathered on hopelessly to no one in particular, while the lovely couple smiled graciously at one another knowingly. They were in agreement not to spend too much valuable time in one place, not when they had this whole day to themselves. This day of their first date, today, they could've sworn they owned the world.

_Ready?_

Their eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I should totally visit Smash Mansion more often, don't you think? I mean, I'll come over and bring some sweets, and then we can all meet up and have so much fun!" Daisy continued, which caused Link to burst into amused giggles at how sadly unaware she was. Ike secretly reached for his free hand. "Of course, I won't ever disturb you guys when you're in need of some alone time, but I think it—where are you guys going?"

That's when the bell hanging calmly atop the door frame chimed peacefully and harmonically, the two lovebirds laughing and giggling without the slightest care as they ran out of the confines of the comforting bakery.

The world was theirs!

"**Permettez-moi de Vous Baiser"**

"Look, there they are!"

"Please, everyone, _Roy_, won't you reconsider? This spying business is despicably wrong, let alone complying to such a ridiculous plan!"

"_Shhh!_ They might hear you!"

"I swear, Roy, you are insane." He shook his sapphire head in utter disappointment and distress, how they could ever attempt to follow this unreasonable ploy.

"Love you too, Princey." With hushed and playful words, Roy whispered quietly back to the uptight Prince in little fits of cute chuckles. And, if not surprisingly enough, the redhead grinned quite adorably.

Alas, but Roy was still youthful, full of joyous life and blissful innocence. For all he's known, Roy absolutely loved to join in on any thrill ride, flailing and thrashing and clinging so _tightly_ when he can't handle it. He's naturally wild and unruly, reckless in a certain way that you can't help but feel the unnecessary need to accompany him, just to reassure both him and yourself that he's purely safe and unharmed. Ah, Roy simply wants to enjoy himself. And surely, no one would ever have the desire to destroy Roy's bleak chances of happiness. No one would want to abolish and eradicate Roy's appeasing smile. _No one!_

It's no wonder why the Prince Marth ever chose this immature redhead to be his first date.

"You win again, Roy." He sighed as he tightened his grasp on the redhead's warm hand.

Affectionately, Roy pecked the Prince Marth lightly on the cheek.

"**Allow Me to Kiss You"**

It was all too invigorating! Their presences were intertwined and everlasting, yearning and longing for each other when one was sadly absent. But, today, they were always in delighted contact, their amorous hands forever joined as they cautiously held onto their cups of hot chocolate with their other unoccupied hands. Ike marveled at their blossoming relationship.

"Oh, Goddesses!" Link laughed, smiling blissfully as they happily leapt into the air and pranced along with the liberating wind. "We just abandoned her! Don't you feel bad?"

"Right now, I couldn't care less!" Ike guffawed, pacing along with the joyful Hylian. Their light feet thudded upon silver white snow, causing a pleasant crunch to emanate from each step, and their every little breath left trails of white into the eternal sky. They were absolutely free to do as they pleased.

Snow—it was definitely beautiful. There were clumps and gathers of the powdery goodness among the darling streets and sidewalks, as if they were meant to respectively escort the lovely couple as they spent their sweet time together. In every direction, they could easily sight the tranquil snow, either piled high in comical heaps or spread smoothly upon the various surfaces. The serene crystals of the whitest ice gracefully planted themselves on the several different roofs of town. They lied accordingly on the bright umbrellas of the outer café tables, and simply rested over the plentiful trees, bushels, and grasses of the lush town park, which the two lovebirds now inhabited.

There certainly wasn't a great number of people in the delightful park besides the occasional group of people walking past, but no matter. Neither Ike nor Link minded whether or not the park was even remotely empty. Instead, they graciously kept the wonderful property all to themselves as they treaded cheerfully across the perfect blanket of snow. Shining with jolly thoughts and memories, they both realized—nothing would perturb them, nothing would ever darken their moods, their blissful atmosphere together and happy.

"You can't catch me!" Link laughed, quickly parting hands and advancing in a separate direction. "See, look at how slow you are!"

Their feet sank into the heavy weight snow, which had joyfully piled so high the night before as to reach their shins. Really, everything was beneath pristine sheets of ivory white. The many different trees, veiled in splendid milky snow, surrounded Ike and Link, and the wooden benches and lampposts stood nicely along the sidewalk. Yet, neither one cared about the pleasing winter environment. All the lovely couple cared about at the moment was this playful game of tag.

"Oh, I don't think so, Link!" The mercenary responded with a hasty dash towards the blond, each step into the snow leaving a collective number of footsteps behind them. "Watch me!"

"Hahaha! I'd like to see you try!" Link pressed on, encouraging Ike to approach without the slightest qualm. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves, the two lovebirds. Mirthful, the Hylian would scamper off ahead in the midst of the snowed land of the merry park, and soon after, the faithful mercenary would follow him, laughing heartedly. And, as Link brashly took another careless step, he was entirely caught off guard—the deceitful snow was deeper in that area! With that, and a shocked outcry, the Hylian stumbled pitifully and descended, collapsing ungracefully down to the chill white ground. Immediately, his cup of hot cocoa was sent hurling into the air, plummeting into the powdery goodness mere feet ahead of him.

Ike, who instantly grew worried, neared his blond companion out of his dearest concern for him. After all, if Link was hurt at all, even in the slightest, the doting mercenary would never forgive himself. And as Ike bent down carefully beside the dismayed Hylian, he slowly placed his cup of hot chocolate behind him and asked kindly, "Are you okay?"

Unsteadily, the small figure shifted, heaving himself up onto his nimble elbows, and then lying onto his slim side. Link's entire face was scarlet red, the loving mercenary realized, and the cold flakes of snow got caught in both his golden hair and winter coat. In fact, a few of the Hylian's saffron strands clung onto his clammy crimson face, even persistently.

Humiliated by his clumsiness, Link frowned and his reddening nose twitched uncomfortably.

Ike snorted.

_How amusing!_ His blond companion has such a pathetic appearance that Ike can't help but let out an entertained snicker, which soon became full-throttle laughter. He couldn't help but find this absolutely hilarious! How Link could be so vulnerable by the snow alone, it was helplessly funny. Simply because of the snow's silly antics to pull Link down to the floors of the delightful white park, he fell! If anything, that expression masking his face was so pitiful, it was humorous!

"You think this is funny, do you?" Link pouted with a slightly agitated look crossing their eyes. His aquamarine irises glistened with the cold that came in contact with his distressed face, but the stubborn Hylian attempted to hide it. How could Ike _not_ laugh at his lame pursuits?

"I-I'm sorry, Link, it's just—oh, great Goddess Ashera, don't look at me like that!" The mercenary chuckled nicely, struggling hopelessly to contain himself, or really, his wild and insensitive laughter. Regardless of the guilt one would obtain from looking at the troubled blond, you've got to admit it was funny! "Hahaha!"

"Ah, why you—!" Link growled, failing to restrain his own delighted laughter from escaping his pink lips. After all, when Ike laughs, he laughs. "You'll pay!"

Then, as if the playful mercenary should've expected as much, Link's slender hand mischievously lashed out and seized him firmly. And, with a strict grasp on Ike's jacket, Link pulled harshly using every ounce of power he could possibly muster then, yanking the merry mercenary down to the perfectly snowy ground.

"Ah!" Whimsical, Ike chuckled as he too toppled over his first date. And, out of pure mischief and childish spite, the sprightly couple wrestled and tumbled happily in the chill white powder, each icy crystal sent flying in whichever direction. "No, wait! You ma—my hot chocolate!"

"Hey, hey! I didn't get to keep mine!" The blond Hylian insisted between chastened giggles as their disorderly mess of bodies rolled around. Cheerful, one would string them into a warm embrace, and the other would eagerly comply. "Why should you get to keep yours?"

Ike landed above Link, breathing incredulously, "That's not fair!"

"Haha! Who ever said I was fair?" He responded with a flutter of his golden eyelashes, his complexion appealing in every way. Tresses of his saffron locks framed his pleasant face, precious gold clasped along his rosy cheeks.

"Wha—hahaha!"

Alas, eventually, the lovely couple overcame their immaturity and quickly regained their composure. Together, the two were literally intertwined there, upon the pristine white earth. In fact, they were so very close, perhaps even _too_ close, that for one measly moment, time stood perfectly still. All of eternity flitted across their doting minds as their devoted eyes locked into each other's gaze, meeting and kissing, but simply only looking. How fascinating, each blue pair of eyes were beauteous in their own unique ways. Ike's deep navy blues were handsome and rather charming, as if the endless ocean had long emerged into his eyes, drowning whoever had the courage to look back into them. Meanwhile, Link owned much blither cerulean eyes. They were brilliant and quite vivid, as if the everlasting sky had surfaced into the Hylian's irises, enveloping in air those who had the means to look back into them. And together, the two were definitely sea and sky, lasting forever beside one another. After all, they either floated amongst the gracious clouds, or swam within the great depths of the ocean. Oh, but what did that matter? Really, honestly?

_They loved each oth—_

An interruption. That was when Ike realized—_we're so close._

"I-Ike, I—" Link stopped himself right in his tracks, leaving his quiet words to trail off into silence. Yet, despite the shy Hylian's nonexistent dialogue, Ike understood him, somehow, briefly. They both truly did wish to part from the intimate gather of limbs that belonged to each of them; or, more bluntly put, they were too close in proximity. And neither was capable of handling the meddlesome aches of their hearts.

"Y-yeah." Ike replied a little too quickly as he pried himself away from their affectionate embrace. And, when the coy mercenary hoisted his broad build, flakes of snow dwindled back down to the ivory white ground. Link dared say nothing as he too lifted himself off of the calm white floor.

They were so close. Did you see those eyes? How blue, how beautiful, how vivid those eyes were?

_We were so close._

The strings of Ike's attracted heart tugged in every which way, and for that, he had the simple memory of their unmistakable contact to blame. It deemed to be unforgettable, remaining within his love-smitten mind. Mere seconds ago, he could feel their bated breaths mingle between them, the unbelievable heat of their previous closeness. Oh, the endearment was too much to bear!

_Stop thinking! Goddess!_ Ike mentally slapped himself, rapidly peering around him. _I can't linger on that now! I, we need, do something else—_

_Snow!_

Just then, an admirable and thoughtful idea arose in Ike's charming mind. And, with the sudden impulse to approach the purest snow, innocently untouched, he sprinted for the powdery paradise and its smooth fairness. Even though the loyal mercenary eagerly abandoned Link, it certainly was for a good cause. He was sure the bewildered Hylian would understand.

"Ike? Ike, what are you doing?" From afar, Link asked curiously, raising an inquisitive brow with a darling smile gracing his lips. "What—"

What cannot be expressed through words can definitely be written, right?

True. The serene white snow, which once gleamed perfectly in the sun's brilliant presence, was now much less enchanting, but instead, even violated. Someone, a particular mercenary, has interrupted the snug and luscious peace of the milky white surface. A commendable message persisted to appear upon the snow, one that surely was short but absolutely sugary sweet. Starting from the uttermost left, the message began with a giant letter "I". And beside that odd letter was the enormous shape of a loving heart, perhaps even swallowing most of the available room. Lastly, at the end, was yet another representative letter, the letter "U" capturing the Hylian into mesmerized rapture.

_I 3 U_

How does one respond to that?

Link giggled adorably, waving frantically at the broad figure in the near distance. And then, calling out loudly, he shouted, "You are _such_ a _dummy_!"

The further person, this committed boyfriend respectively named Ike, kindly raised his hand back at the boisterous Hylian. And, if Link surely wasn't seeing things, that handsome mercenary was even _grinning_ at him! Why, the nerve!

_I love you, too!_

"**Je Veux ****Ê****tre Avec Vous Pour Toujours****"**

"Darling, Sammy, look! They are so adorable!"

"Who, them?" Pensively, the slim blonde sighed as if she expected as much. "Obviously, they are, Princess Peach, I mean—"

"No, not them!" The blonde Princess of the great Mushroom Kingdom flailed and exclaimed rather rambunctiously. Then, with the insistent flick of her wrists and the wild gesture of her hands, Peach motioned toward another direction. "I know they're cute! They've been cute from the start! I'm talking about _them_, Sammy!"

"What?" Samus scoffed indignantly, raising a most skeptical brow as she crossed her slender arms. Disinterested, her blue eyes wandered and meandered their way through by following Peach's hysterical gestures. And there, two youthful males — one in sapphire and one in ruby, — were crouched closely beside one another, tenderly exchanging their words of love. "Marth and Roy? What's so special about them?"

"They're so _cute_, aren't they?"

The tall blonde woman groaned to herself, with her condensed clouds of white dispersing into thin air. But, of course, the stubborn Princess Peach heard Samus sigh apathetically. And her stern decisions were then certain—she wouldn't tolerate Sammy's silent defiance. And so, she asked again, "_Aren't they?_"

"Yeah, yeah, so they are." Samus meagerly agreed, nodding. "I understand that much. But, you see, I'm more interested in the main couple here. I mean, _look_ at that devotion, that commitment to their relationship! Ike just engraved that into the snow itself! _That's_ cute."

With an insulted pout, Peach countered out of disbelief. "Still, I'd say Marth and Roy are innocent and purely adorable!"

"Yes, I also think that. Of _course_ they're cute—"

"—But you said they aren't as cute as Ike and Link!" The boisterous blonde remarked boldly with furrowed brows, interrupting Samus without the slightest hesitation. It was as if she contradicted the much taller blonde on purpose, dramatizing everything like a wind on a rebellious fire. "You said the main couple's even more adorable! You said they—"

"Wait, listen to yourself, Princess, you're twisting my words!"

"What, no!" Suddenly, Peach gasped, emphasizing her hurt with an ignorant frown. "No, good heavens, _no_! I would never! Why would you even accuse me of such an unsightly deed, Sammy?"

"Ah, forget that! All I'm saying is that I agree with you, Marth and Roy are exceptionally adorable together. I really get that." Samus responded kindly with a blatantly mature tone in her voice, almost reprimanding. Then, softening her judgmental eyes, she said gently, "But, see here, Ike and Link are fresh. They're new together, inexperienced at being an actual couple. So, as much as possible, I want to support them while they progress in their relationship. I mean, they're definitely unaware of the complications of their affection. They don't know what to expect. And so, as their loyal friend, I want to help them over the troublesome bumps on the road. I want to relieve them of their stress. I just want them to be happy together—don't they deserve that, at least? Princess, do you comprehend me and my pursuits?"

"Goodness gracious, Sammy, you're right." Incredulous of the inarguable facts, Princess Peach breathed with a sudden understanding of the situation. "How could I have—Sammy, you're so good."

"Yes." Samus said matter-of-factly, perhaps even boastfully. She smiled. "Yes, I am."

"**I Always Want to be With You"**

Alas, once their carousing had quelled and they were both appeased, things became much more courteous and genial. As the lovely couple roamed the remains of the pleasant winter park, they would recall past memories there, make stupid jokes and chat on uselessly about whatever simply came to mind, smiling and laughing all the while. It was absolutely amazing how they could've ever left an awful mess behind in the precious snow—numerous footprints, uncoordinated shapes of their figures, doting messages, and beautiful snow angels streamed off in their path.

Well, for what it's worth, Link did still appreciate the gorgeous scenery, at least. Regardless of the affectionate chaos they dared flee from, the lovely couple's surroundings were just as pure and beauteous, the earth slumbering beneath a glistening canopy of pure white. Every petal, leaf, branch, and square of grassy dirt became frosted in ice, lying peacefully under sheets of blank snow. The few refined structures that stood there, such as the elegant gazebo mounted upon the ground, were also blanketed in cloaks of ivory white.

Though, in the ultimate course of time, the two lovebirds eventually came around after admiring the wonderful spectacle of a landscape. Mirthful, they casually drifted off to a wooden bench. They settled themselves there, upon the frigid surface of the worn seats. In fact, the instant the Hylian's bottom made even the briefest contact with the chilly bench, he immediately flinched.

"Ah, that's cold!" Link burst out with an incredulous chuckle, his fair cheeks growing warm.

Thoroughly entertained by the modest and playful blond alone, Ike gave forth more laughter. "What, can't handle the cold?"

"_No_, I can definitely handle the cold. What are you talking about?"

"Ha, really, now?"

"Yes!" Fervent, Link assured him, but the mercenary was not convinced.

Ike raised a disbelieving brow.

"It's you who can't bear the cold! I mean, I don't see _you_ sitting down with a foolish grin on your face." The Hylian replied in return to Ike's blatant chortles. Then, muttering almost to himself, he commented quietly, "Ah, but if I still had my _hot_ _chocolate_, maybe I wouldn't be complaining."

"Hey, don't point fingers, now." Ike said defensively as he gently lowered himself onto the frozen bench, bracing his own bottom for the mortifying frost that waited patiently for his descent. Link expected much out of the arrogant mercenary's reaction. Perhaps he'll recoil, jump back up, and absolutely refuse to sit! Ha, Link would want to hear him defy his words then! "It's not my fault you're clumsy enough to trip into the snow and drop your hot chocolate."

"Oh, shush!" The Hylian suppressed his own delighted laughter, shuddering in his place on that frosted bench. Cutely and almost pitifully, he whined, "I just want my hot chocolate!"

Ike was solely amused as he sat down with no difficulty, much to Link's chagrin. And, when the mercenary shifted uncomfortably in his cold seat, he playfully teased his unfortunate blond companion. "Poor little Link, can't survive without his hot chocolate."

"H-hey!" Link turned at him, responding with a disgruntled frown. "I beg to differ!"

"I'm kidding, kidding!" Ike laughed, avoiding the childish glare from the Hylian's stern gaze. "Just, don't attack me!"

_Attack?_

An unintelligent and surely pointless plan emerged within Link's golden head, that out of nowhere, he was struck with the burning impulse of desire—to intimately excite the mercenary with a chaste kiss, but then completely break apart. Ha, that would definitely teach Ike a lesson! He shouldn't mess around with Link's pride and dignity as a well-composed and bright individual, right? Ah, well, not really, but the fact that the blond Hylian was an occasional dunce can't be helped.

"Attack you, Ike? Do you want me to?" Link suddenly smiled, gradually leaning towards the broad build that is the mercenary. Then, he was whispering, absolutely enticing, with lusciously soft lips and all. "I won't hold back."

Bewildered temporarily, Ike jumped with a shocked jolt, his gorgeous navy blues widening. What lidded cerulean eyes the Hylian had, glazed with an alluring coat of pleasure, and his pink lips were innocently untouched. Seductive, they so easily pulled at the attracted mercenary, surely reeling him in and capturing him. Oh, would he be eaten?

Ike didn't dare reply verbally to Link, as if doing so would ultimately make the sensual moment disperse and vanish, like this neither happened nor ever existed. Instead, what the heated mercenary did was surrender to Link's ravishing display, also sliding along the frigid bench. Together, they cut the unwanted distance between them. Link felt somewhat guilty for raising false hopes, but _ha_, what a fool Ike was to succumb to such idiotic ploys, deceitful tactics!

Ah, how could Ike fall so weak to such provoking tricks? Was the enchanted mercenary really that gullible? Link curiously pondered, lifting his tender hands and graciously holding Ike's face. The mercenary wore an expression of love and affection, the blond realized, their legs touching. Did Ike really take him seriously? Did Ike really think he would kiss him so soon? Did Ike _really_ think he'd be so eager to be intimate, so passionate? Love isn't meant to be rushed! Besides, Link would never _ever_ sell himself so willingly!

So—Ike insulted him!

Abruptly, those beautiful aquamarine eyes became not amused rather than hot and provocative, an upset pout lining the Hylian's fair lips. "Ike."

The said mercenary blinked.

"Did you honestly fall for that act?" Link continued with a feigned kiss, his soothed lips meeting Ike's red cheek. And, as he delicately parted from that shortly sweet kiss, he sighed sadly as if pitying Ike's childish naïveté. "Did you honestly think I would take so many steps ahead and try to _kiss_ you?"

The said mercenary blinked again.

—Oh, what a disoriented expression! It was as if time itself had stopped, how Ike's pathetic face was frozen along with the chill environment. Was the petrified mercenary hurt by his false hopes, mortified by imperative doubts?

"You know I like taking these things slowly, don't you, Ike? After all, I-I don't appreciate—_pfffft_!" Link burst into helpless snickers, which soon grew into his threatening prolonged laughter. Then, of course, the Hylian's slender hands withdrew from the disbelieving mercenary to support himself in this laughable scene. "Ah, Ike, y-your face! D-don't look at me like that—haha!"

"_L-Link_, I really believed you!" Ike frowned almost humorously, if not already! How hilarious! "You completely pulled me in, but you deserted me! You just left me hanging! And now you're laughing at my pain?"

"Hahaha—Ike, stop—!" Link hopelessly laughed on, failing to control himself, which really, only brought that painful ache into his stomach. "I-I didn't mean to—ah, ah, it hurts! Hahahaha!"

"I'm serious!"

Such irrational and adamant giggles escaped Link's soft lips, that it was no wonder how the amused Hylian could ever possibly cause a commotion as noisy and insensitive as that one, the one he created in that particularly frivolous moment. "That p-pout on your face is priceless, Ike, haha—oh, I-I'm sorry! I really am—hahahaha!"

Pouting very miserably, Ike longed for Link's desirable compensation for ridiculing his lustful appetite. And, as the entertained Hylian noticed these preposterous attempts, he really tried his absolute best to discipline himself! The only thing that ailed him was that pitiful appearance traced upon the mercenary's face, well! How could he apologize?

"S-stop looking at me like that!" Link laughed adorably, his smile absolutely delectable, that perhaps Ike wished to indulge on that certainly delicious Hylian taste—willingly, of course. "I-I'll stop, okay? Haha, I'll stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright, you know what? Fine, go ahead and _laugh_!" Doting kindly on his blond companion's delightful character, Ike joined in with his own sonorous chuckling. "I completely adore your laugh, anyway. It's cute."

"You—!"

Then, as if they both should have expected as much, an obnoxious holler ripped through the vast winter sky, "_GET THEM!_"

And immediately afterwards, a clamor of people soon developed from behind the many white obstacles, messy gathers of the silver powdery goodness within their clever grasps. Each cheerful face beheld expressions of mischief and joy, that the lovely couple couldn't help but grin sheepishly at one another and make haste, diving down to the chill ground in hopes of forming their own projectiles of snow.

And in that instant, both Ike and Link were freed of their anxieties, as their friends pelted them relentlessly with mounds of white flurries. From every possible direction, from every possible angle, one purely intent on catching the two lovebirds would ultimately gain the chance to hit their fleeting targets. Either the handsome mercenary or the darling Hylian—it honestly made no difference. It was an assault, after all! It was a friendly ambush of their closest acquaintances,—Samus, Prince Marth, the one who called out was the wild Roy, Princesses Zelda and Peach, and the angel Pit,—fervent members of Smash Mansion as well.

The park erupted in playful laughter.

"Hahaha, did you two really think we'd let you go without us visiting? Come on, you should've seen this coming!" The brunet angel remarked as he easily evaded the pitiful misfires and counter attacks, fluttering delicately from place to place. Then, with the lumps of snow he'd acquired earlier, he giggled and shot at both Link and Ike. "You'd better watch out!"

"Hey, wait! Hahaha!" The mercenary attempted to retaliate with strikes of his own, but every snowball he dared deliver always lost its original aim and dropped uselessly to the ground, which was a pristine blanket of serene white. His failures, those orbs of ivory, really blended well with their surroundings!

Ah, their friends' successful consistency to chuck gathers of icy powder at the lovely couple further provoked them, but how could the two lovebirds throw back when their closest acquaintances insisted on being so unyielding with their intruding raid?

"Stop, wait! Hang on a second!"

"Hahaha!"

Meanwhile, the blissful Hylian defended himself rather pathetically, throwing his limbs over himself as he cowered desperately behind Ike and floundered to accumulate any loads of snow into his slim arms. "Ah, hang on, stop! Haha, you can all still hit me somehow! Ah—hahaha, wait!"

"No way, Link!" The slender blonde woman called with a happy chuckle, or, the mature Sammy, gladly progressing forward on her gradual advance along with everyone else.

"Hahaha!"

They all frolicked through the perfectly white canopy of powdery goodness, playfully bombarding one another with whatever bundles of snow they could possibly gather in their gloved hands. Ruthlessly, they each flung heaps and lumps of crystallized ivory they had already acquired, determined to achieve their desired goals.

"Hey, Ike! I'd like to witness you try and dodge this!" The refined brunette Princess Zelda cried, chuckling politely with easy access to her own diligent supply of snowed projectiles. Then, with an impending barrage of snowballs hurling towards the joyful mercenary, came more bursts of laughter, as Ike was completely shot in the face. After all, the Princess of Hyrule truly was capable of a mean throw. "Hahaha!"

"Good one, Princess!" Marth cordially commented with a handsome grin sitting upon his lips. While beside him was an enthusiastic individual, the ever giddy Roy, who giggled and cheerfully agreed with the charming Prince.

"You really got him!"

Link struggled to contain himself, how the dashing mercenary was absolutely prone to their assaults, especially when Ike made such a wonderfully tall and broad target. And so, the petit Hylian released his own amused snickers as well, enjoying the rather pitiful sight of dismay coordinated into the features of Ike's handsome face. He appeared so humorous! _Comical, really!_

By then, the delightfully white park was radiating with bright happiness.

"Haha, Ike, you're completely covered in snow!" Blithe, Link remarked with rosy scarlet cheeks, simply entertained by the miserable expression masking the mercenary's face. "Look, why, t-that's so sad!"

"Don't make fun of me!" Ike replied as he ignored the blissful attacks of their friends, instead approaching the happy Hylian from behind with newly found intentions of mischief in mind. He was a discreet shadow slinking and sneaking around, stopping only when the jesting mercenary succeeded in drawing close, a hoard of icy white powder in hand.

"Hahaha, w-what are you doing, Ike—_hey!_ Wait, _no_, don't do it! Ah, please, stop!" Regardless of the pleasant smile that graced Link's nicely soft lips, the mercenary's intimidating presence behind him surely pressured him into thinking the worst. What could Ike be planning, standing directly—?

"Here we go!" Ike guffawed heartedly as he shoved a messy gather of snow down the blond Hylian's shirt, emitting an ear-splitting shriek to escape him.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeek!_"

It was unbelievably and impossibly cold! How could the mercenary ever bring up something so _inconceivable_? The astounding feeling of frozen white ice crawling menacingly down Link's spine as it left a frosty trail of melted snow—Link would never tolerate it! Oh, this obviously called for revenge! "Ike, haha—I will seriously _kill_ you for this!"

"Hahahaha! Did he, surely— Ike really caught you then, huh?" Roy blurted out, laughing hopelessly with a jerking grip on the Prince Marth's arm, as if to attract the handsome Prince's diverted attention. "Look, look, Princey!"

"Aww, Link!" Princess Peach squeaked, giggling helplessly. "Are you alright?"

"Hahaha!"

With a triumphant sense of victory, but also a sense of ominous doom, Ike smartly darted off in another direction before Link could most definitely shoot him a sinister glare like no other. Then, hiding behind the almighty Princess Zelda and effortlessly dismissing her stubborn protests, he laughed, "Hey, let's not act too brashly, now, Link!"

"Oh, of _course_ not, _Ike_!" Link responded with a foreboding smile, which dripped with sugar sweet poison. "Come here for a moment, will you? I simply want to talk!"

"No! Why would I ever? I could've sworn you just said you'd murder me!"

"Haha, that's certainly true." Samus bore an amused grin, watching the distressed Hylian throw an adorable fit about it, with his arms reaching badly for the liquefying snow violating him from beneath his clothes, to no avail.

"Ike, release me! Be brave, be an actual _man_ and face Link!"

"Please, Princess, spare me; don't let me die so pitifully!" Laughing, the upbeat mercenary clung dearly onto Zelda's slender figure as the angry Hylian stepped closer and closer. "Oh no, he's coming this way! Quickly, hide me!"

"You shouldn't use a Princess as some sort of shield, Ike. That's simply too pathetic." Marth said, shaking his head of sapphire hair out of pure shame and disappointment for his frantic acquaintance. Although, even the Prince absorbed the profound and humorous appearances of his bickering friends. How could he not? _It was funny!_

"Hahaha!" Pit laughed. "There he goes!"

"Oh, _come_ on!"

And there, did Ike go. Not long after, Link did as well.

"Get _back_ here!"

They were two individuals with the whole entire world to endeavor. Where their fleeting feet took them, they fled there, perhaps even eagerly. After all, what did they have to lose? Love was utterly mysterious, yet at the same time gracious and splendid, playing and stringing its characters together as if it was simply meant to be. _Everyone has their own role to play with love._

And so they ran and sprinted, far and farther away, racing against perhaps even the liberated wind, and without worrying at all about where they might end up.

"**Vous et Moi, Nous Allons Fuir Ensemble"**

"Look at them go." Wistful, Princess Zelda sighed. "They've already left and I didn't even get the chance to talk to either of them. Ah, sometimes, I feel as though time just flew by without me realizing it. One day, perhaps only days ago, _I_ would be comforting Link, not Ike. I would be the one to accompany him in his dire times of need. When did this all happen?"

"Ah, one would wonder, Princess." Pit replied kindly, smiling. "But I suppose even I cannot fully explain the complexities of love itself. Well, really, who can? Love is complicated, and it works in mystical ways—ways that we'll maybe never understand. But, perhaps that itself _is_ love's purpose. Two people would eventually become lovers and never really see it unfold before them until it actually happens."

"You're right." The elegant brunette said, pensively gazing out into the far distance that the lovely couple had just eloped away into. "Ah, well, as long as they're happy, I'm happy."

"I am too, of course. Their relationship might last for only months, but what point is there to dwell on the future? I mean, chances are they'll stay together for the rest of their lives, I don't know."

"Let's not distress ourselves with the possibilities, Pit. What's important is that we take the present into our deepest consideration. Let us hope that no troubles discomfort the couple, that love may keep them striving for one another."

"Let us hope."

"**You and Me, Let's Run Away Together"**

_How unpredictable!_ Nothing was ever going to ensue as the blond Hylian first anticipated, how the surprising events all laced together perfectly, perhaps like virtuous strings of fate. And Link was almost absolutely certain that none of this was planned beforehand,—_right_? Well, besides the friendly ambush of their closest acquaintances, which was quite the unexpected shock to the lovely couple, every occurrence came to them as coincidental gifts, mysterious boxes with yet to be opened! And so, Link wondered: how could their crazed lot of friends have ever assembled and organized an assault so well and accordingly? After all, they were quite unreasonable and rather intolerable people to come to terms with, let alone _agree_ with. But then again, knowing that they all grew past their obvious differences just to enjoy themselves in the company of both Ike and Link was enough to make the petit Hylian's heart swell with enlightened bliss.

Ah, but alas, the two doting lovebirds have definitely done it again. They've created another awful mess of luscious snow and delightful hot chocolate, an appalling mess of utter mischief that trailed behind them even faithfully. It really was an awful mess, sincerely, one that involved their playful friends as well—but without naught; of course their jesting was out of pure affection and endearment. They all accepted one another's faults, and found their every relationship to be close enough to joke happily with no bad intentions. In fact, the lovely couple's evident familiarity and casual informality applied at that moment, as Ike and Link both laughed at how unbelievably _outrageous_ the special day has been!

And, then, with their previous horseplay almost entirely forgotten, if not already forgotten, the boisterous tension of tomfoolery gradually vanished. Instead, the feeling of warmth and intimacy replaced it, swallowing the bashful Hylian whole. After all, for perhaps the umpteenth time that day, the two lovebirds departed from their every encounter, and for no apparent reason! See, their short conversation with the optimistic Princess Daisy, their actions in the pristine white snow, and the enthusiastic episode with their friends in the park—everything resulted in the lovely couple's persistent escape. And now, _now_ the two lovebirds were in yet another comforting store. The only difference was that this store offered material things rather than yummy delicacies and warm pastries, displaying the various clothes upon the shelves and poised mannequins.

Ike and Link constantly giggled between each chastened breath, cuddled and gathered together as one tender bundle. They quickly swerved past the infinite shirts and the several pairs of pants within the indifferent store, grasping cutely for one another as they gladly lost themselves in the astounding hat section. Numerous hats lined the simplistic walls of the casual store, as if their sole purpose there was to lure them in completely, or really, Link, in particular.

"Look, Ike!" Chuckling adorably, the mercenary's excited blond companion shuffled towards one certain hat. Of course at first, Link was sure that Ike wasn't fully capable of seeing for himself the chosen hat's appearance, but that pitiful impatience didn't have too dreadfully long to wait. Soon, the Hylian pulled his trademark emerald cap off of his golden head, and in place of it, came a lime-green hat. It was brilliantly patterned, seemingly knitted with yellow puffballs stitched cleverly at the hat's bright ends. The accessory was an innocent hat of admirable buoyancy. Its sewn fleece composition successfully provided the much desired warmth, and Link absolutely loved it. "Hehe, how does it look?"

Goodness! The petit Hylian's stray blond hair draped naturally around his fair rosy cheeks, like perfectly yellow curtains surrounding a beautiful view through the window,—the Hylian's handsome face. Strands of the purest gold framed Link's expression delicately, and with the comfortable pom-pom hat, he became only cuter and cuter!

"Oh my Goddess, Ashera, what is _that_?"

"Well, sir, this is called a _hat_. It's an article of clothing that's guaranteed to keep my ears warm." Link chattered with a sweet smile upon his lips. "I'm almost certain you've heard of one, at least. I mean, I wear one all the time."

Incredulous, Ike gasped as he graciously approached the Hylian in that darling hat. And, when the blissful mercenary gladly pulled them into a snug embrace, he spoke gently. "Oh, my Goddess. It's horribly cute."

Pleasant laughter chimed in.

"I mean it!" Ike insisted, grinning coyly yet pleasantly. Then, curling his arms around the petit Hylian in a tightened hug, he admitted with a most brazen smirk, "That's the most adorable hat I've ever seen in my whole entire life."

Immediately, Link's excited heart was sent pounding away. Despite the many other times the persistent drumming has occurred, the timid Hylian's heart truly was merciless, bashfully yet so insistently racing within his constricted chest. After all, on that fated day of their prolonged date, nothing was ever expected. And the pom-pom hat was surely no exception. The lovely day was almost too perfect, it could so easily be suspicious, and how absolutely _everything_ was a lucky coincidence. In fact, saying everything was a variable, constantly changing with every fork in the road, could very well be the honest truth. But, perhaps that's what affectionate love was — endless surprises in and about itself. Who knew?

Really, no one did, did they?

"Come on, let's make for the cash register."

"W-what, why?" Link recoiled as his frantic heart bloated and fluttered within his heated body.

"Well, to purchase the pom-pom hat, of course. Why else?" The joyful mercenary explained without lingering too long on his supposedly unarguable decision, quickly parting from their affectionate embrace. "It's unbelievably adorable. And when you wear it, it's _impossibly_ adorable. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't."

"B-but it's not like I really need it—"

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" With radiant enthusiasm, Ike continued as his hand reached for Link's own, soon interlacing their soft fingers together once again. "And this time, let's hope neither Mr. Game & Watch nor Wario work as employees here."

Oh, Ike's stubborn persistence has struck yet again! Well, Link never truly minded the cheerful mercenary's boasts and shoves, since he himself certainly knew that victory against Ike's pushy desires was basically gambling with the slimmest chance in the whole wide world, but Ike's constant initiative never ceased to amaze Link. And so, he succumbed to the mercenary and simply said, "Okay."

Well, for what reason should anyone dwell on meddlesome matters that don't even concern them? That admirable day of their prolonged date was unpredictably happy, after all, it was a day overflowing with tender joy and bliss. And now wasn't the time to relinquish their cheerfulness, but rather, to embrace these everlasting memories of adoration and warm fondness. They must cherish their pleasurable delight together, accepting and charming one another, and relishing on their lovely paradise in each other's presence. At least, for that one particular day that the entire world was their own, they should.

_And they shall._

Ah, and so then, at that exact moment, Ike actually bought the frivolous thing. The cashier casually offered to bag their recent purchase, but the stubborn mercenary would have none of it. Instead, Ike gestured towards the flustered Hylian and grinned cheekily as he threw it onto Link's golden head, his whole existence radiating with contented mirth. Of course, Link would've certainly countered against the handsome mercenary's claims, but how could he? Their bickering would've been pointless, and they had nothing to lose. Besides, there were more important things flickering through the wistful Hylian's mind than quarreling playfully.

He realized that this _pom-pom hat_, this unusual yet strangely appealing cap of brilliant lime, was a remarkable relic, a memento of that exceptional day. And if anyone presumed to believe that the appreciative Hylian owned the unmistakable desire to forget and fail to recall this extraordinary day _were obviously wrong! _The equivalent of the pom-pom hat perhaps _was today_. Merely glancing at the frolicsome hat forever reminded Link of their date's unforgettable events, so to put it simply — the pom-pom hat, or really, _that bizarre day_, meant more to Link than anything right now. How could he forget? How could he live without it? How could he live without Ike?

_I love him._

That's the reason why Link vowed never to lose the pom-pom hat.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

**-**Yet another pointless fanfic, _oui_.

**-**Yet another pathetic resolution, _oui_.

**-**Perhaps the first half of this entire fanfic was originally written two whole years ago. I came back to it last month, wrote everything else, and fixed it, sprucing it up. Hopefully I've done the job successfully.

**-**I'm perfectly aware that not every place in the world even has snow _at all_, but doesn't February strike everyone as a lovely snow month of love and affection? I mean, _I_ would think so. Although, maybe if I didn't live in such snowy areas all the time, — besides my previous life in the Asian tropics, — I wouldn't think so.

**Random Extra Babble:** It's unnecessary of you to read this, my beloved readers, but I just wanted to get this out. _Have any of you read the novel "Shiver" by Maggie Stiefvater?_ I read it a year ago and almost bawled because the end was so touching! But anyhow, ― I know this is absolutely wrong, ― but I just couldn't help but imagine the individual characters of the book as the characters from Brawl! For example, I thought of Link as Grace, Ike as Sam, Samus as Olivia, Zelda as Rachel, etc. Am I the only person who does that? I mean, I've always thought it was fun. Then again, I said all this perhaps a year ago as well, so maybe my perspective has changed. _Ah, but still, I don't know anymore._ As a fresh new high-schooler, I never get the chance to read actual novels for pleasure anymore. Ah, useless rambling!

**Random Fact:** Did you know that when you brawl in the Pictochat stage, and that umbrella with the heart on top appears, it intends to make the assumption that the two beneath it are in love? It's actually supposed to be written, one name on one side of the umbrella, the other name on the other side. And so with that being said, my beloved readers, I have a small and insignificant request. First, go play SSBB. Grab Ike and Link. Drag them to the Pictochat stage. Wait for that umbrella. And then with all your heart, force them under it! _Easy enough, no?_ It's not too difficult, neither is it an arduous task.

**A/N: **And so, my beloved readers, you have my sincerest gratitude for spending your precious time reading this! This certainly_ is_ a long-drawn fanfic in comparison to many several others, and if you really and most honestly _did_ read this from the first to last word, I commend you! Kudos! I mean, the work itself was overwhelming and stressful. I'd constantly scold and reprimand myself if I refused to make any progress or if I was simply wasting time doing something else, so — oh, but of course I still have school to worry about. _Bah, humbug._

Anyhow, I hope to hear your honest opinions before you escape! I mean, I genuinely appreciate written reviews. Knowing that my beloved readers have not only generously spent their time indulging in my work, but have written a review as well _never fails to lift my spirits_. The constructive criticism definitely helps, and simply hearing everyone's thoughts is touching.

Thanks for viewing, my beloved readers! I hope you liked it!


End file.
